The present invention is generally directed to the freshening of toilet bowl water through a device activated by a flushing mechanism and, in particular, to a device which automatically delivers toilet bowl freshener for use in connection with the hydraulic actuation system of a flushing mechanism.
Conventional flushing mechanisms used in toilet flushing operations generally use one of two different approaches to remove waste material from the toilet bowl. In a first approach, siphoning action is utilized to create a vacuum which draws bowl water and waste into the drain line and refills the bowl with fresh water. In a second approach which is typically used in household applications, a tank on the toilet bowl holds a predetermined amount of water which, when released, generates a high velocity flow to carry bowl water and waste into the drain line and refill the bowl with fresh water. The second approach relies on the weight of the water due to gravity to flush and replenish the bowl.
Since the weight of the water alone is utilized to flush and replenish the bowl, conventional toilets using this conventional system require about 14 to 16 liters during each flushing operation. Because of the concern for water conservation in general and the ever increasing passage of legislation requiring reduced water consumption in toilet flushing operations, it has become imperative that appropriate flushing mechanisms be developed and implemented to insure reduced water consumption during such toilet flushing operations. However, it is also important that such new flushing devices be adaptable for use in existing tanktype toilets.
An attempt has been made to reduce water consumption by increasing the pressure provided by the water in the toilet tank. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,294 and 3,817,279. The systems disclosed in these patents utilize a pressure storage vessel, initially containing air at atmospheric pressure, which is filled with water at an elevated pressure thereby compressing the air in the tank. During the flush cycle, the air expands rapidly, exerting an additional force on the stored water thereby driving the stored water through the bowl at high velocity. Through the use of a such a system, less water is generally required during each flushing operation.
Systems such as those described in the above-cited U.S. patents have proven less than completely satisfactory for two reasons. First, since the internal volume of the pressure storage vessel must be sufficient to contain both the water required for the flush and compressed air, the vessel must be oversized, thereby requiring a larger water tank than is found on conventional toilets. Second, since the potential energy of the stored water is a function of inlet water line pressure, flushing performance will decrease at pressures substantially below the design pressure of the system.
In co-pending U.S. patent application serial No. 07/440,363, filed Nov. 30, 1989, entitled Flushing Mechanism with Low Water Consumption now U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,311, and co-pending U.S. patent application serial No. 07/522,010, filed on even date herewith entitled Flushing Mechanism Using Phase Change Fluid now U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,226, both of which are assigned to the same Assignee as the present application, several new flushing mechanisms which store potential energy and hydraulic actuation therefor are described which overcome the disadvantages inherent in the prior art. After hydraulic initiation of the flush in such mechanisms, a small amount of water is left over in the hydraulic device which is forced into and through the drain line into the toilet bowl.
Toilet bowl fresheners which freshen the water in a toilet bowl generally are provided in two forms. In a first form, a pellet or dispenser of freshener is disposed directly in the toilet bowl itself and freshens the water therein when wetted by water entering the bowl during flushing. In a second form, a pellet or container of freshener is provided in the toilet tank. When the tank fills or empties with water, the freshener is released and diluted by the tank water and then discharged into the toilet bowl during each flush. Such conventional fresheners are less than completely satisfactory since they are used out rapidly when wetted and dissolved by the full amount of fresh water used to flush the bowl.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a toilet bowl freshener which can be charged by the small amount of water draining out of a hydraulic actuation device during each flushing cycle.